Fred Marcos & the Dodekatheon
by Nicktooner
Summary: Fred Marcos, after being attacked, goes to Camp Half-Blood, but is revealed his father, more powerful than the gods themselves. Now, he, wishing to redeem himself goes on a quest to save the world from storm or fire. R&R please.
1. My Teacher Kills An Endangered Species

**Fred Marcos & the Dodekatheon**

**The Underworld Traitor**

**DISCLAIMER: **I obviously do not own the Original Percy Jackson, or the right to continue what Rick wrote. I'm just a guy trying to write something equally amazing, even though it would never happen.

**OTHER NOTE: **Almost every character (except the original PJO characters) are from my work, if you wanna use them for a future fanfic, please ask my permission first.

**OTHER, OTHER NOTE: **I understand that OC fics suck for the most part, but please don't go right ahead to the review section and troll cause of that bias.

This is an OC fic, which a lot of OC characters so, please bear with me. It's all I can come up with for the moment. Also, Fred and others are NOT MARY SUES. I absolutely hate those perfect freaks, it's like people can't make up a real human with errors.

888

**CHAPTER ONE – My Teacher Kills an Endangered Species**

It was supposed to be a regular day. How could it not have been? I just woke up in the morning after some nightmares, eat some sandwiches and say goodbyes to the orphanage people before heading to school.

The only thing I didn't do was study, it was unnecessary today. Today was a Field Trip day, and it was my first.

You see, the people at the orphanage don't approve me of going to a field trip. I never really understood their logic when they said it was dangerous for me and not for the other kids.

Today, though, they let me go.

I, by the way, am Ferdinand Marcos, but people started calling me Fred after Cory Aquino died. I guess they thought my name was a curse.

I'm 12, until tomorrow. Except the last time I saw my mom was when I was 6, I can vaguely dwell upon the image of the thing that killed her.

Because of that, I obviously live in an orphanage, or as I like to call it "Protecty Land" (a name I gave it when I first entered). You see, they're pretty cool about me having ADHD & dyslexia, and it's awkward cause whenever I get attacked by random animal things, once I enter the orphanage, it's perfectly safe.

I also have a teacher, Mrs. Docilia, who calms down each member of the class when they're angry or in an argument. She likes to consider all of us a member of the home, and even set up her own fireplace in the classroom.

Now, Mrs. Docilia likes to visit the orphanage, there was nothing wrong with that, but she usually comes after school.

Once I got out the doors to head to my bus, Mrs. Docilia was standing out the door.

"Good morning Fred." She said "Are you ready for the field trip to Bletchley Zoo?"

"You bet ma'am!" I exclaimed as she let out a soft sigh.

My eyebrows flinched and focused on her beautiful, yet apprehensive face with eyes burning like fire.

The halcyon of her voice was shadowed by brooding abhorrence, and I couldn't help having concern on whatever it was…it felt strangely like it was about me.

"Well" she huffed after a big exhale, "Get in the bus, I'm gonna…gonna have a word with the orphanage's guardian, Phyllis."

I still felt a spontaneous order of tingles, feeling anxiety about Mrs. Docilia and me.

Even as I slowly walked on the platform of tiles heading towards the bus, I could hear words coming from Phyllis & Mrs. Docilia's mouths.

"_Marcos will be alright?"  
"He will, I, being a goddess swear on Olympus and the River Styx. If not, he will be brought to camp immediately, Iris will help."_

Memories of past dreams came into my head. Ones with monsters, famous ones I recognized like the Minotaur and Hydra. I even spontaneously remembered the blurred-out, yet intensely flaming face of the murderer of my mother, Lauren Marcos. All this lasted for an incredibly slow second which could've easily been mistaken by five minutes.

888

I got out of the bus, I got out of the bus, I got out of the bus, I got out of the bus, after being released from the terror of school bullies like Taco Murphy (whose name I still laugh at).

Some hours passed, everywhere I went, and the animals were shying away from me as I looked upon the dirty grills of their cages.

A couple of hours, okay sure, the freaked-out animals were awkward; but two hours is pretty long. I don't know why Mrs. Docilia was still chomping on her fingernails (which never seemed to get destroyed with every chomp).

A half hour more into the tour, the smiling killjoy-of-a-tour guide was still demonstrating each animal, until he finally gave us a break to freely explore the place.

I grabbed an egg-salad sandwich from my satchel and sat down on a curb next to some animals.

For a strange reason, I heard someone talking to me, but with every word, it felt moist and damp like an animal's breath….because it was.

I shifted my head to the left, and found myself face-to-face with a horse, with its neck stretching out from the barriers.

It had a long, lion-like tail and a face that looked much like a mongoose, or dog.

"Hey ah, can I ah eat your body?" he chided in an Italian accent.

"Um….no…." I remarked confused

I stepped a few steps, but squinted my eyes to look at the name.

I obviously was pained to read it. Dyslexia isn't very useful for reading.

I could make out the words "extinct in", and I hypothesized the next word was "the wild"

But, something was abnormal; I saw some funny-looking symbols on the side, like the alphabet from Greece or Cyprus. They weren't very organized, so as to say somebody vandalized them.

However, I could read it. I could, and it just came into me.

It said "Leucrota, the man-eating hyena horse. Beware son."

What was that supposed to mean? I didn't have a real father…and my mother was dead.

I cocked my head up slowly and noticed a vague mark on the wild hyena-horse's neck, like two conjoined axes with fire in between….but this fire seemed more designed…more creative.

The Leucrota destroyed its barriers and was free to roam. It charged at me with an iron head.

I rolled on the floor while the horse brought out its pungent teeth and gnawed at my blue satin hoodie.

"Come ah back, I ah like flesh more than ah cloth." It whinnied with all its neck hair flowing through the breeze.

I looked around for a guard to reinforce this horse back to discipline, and before I knew it….boom. I felt a huge attack to my right clef of my chin, the Leucrota laughed as I tiredly sunk into unconsciousness.

With my scarred chin feeling heavier, I submitted to falling on the floor, but my eyes kept resisting the urge to be out, as I saw Mrs. Docilia running with one of those travelling toothbrushes that flip in her hand, charging.

I thought to myself "People are scared of me, a freaking hyena-horse attacks me, and now my teachers running with a FUCKING TOOTHBRUSH?!"

She flipped it, which I thought was stupid because that would make it close, and the supposed "weapon" would be smaller. But no….

It turned into a double sided balisong knife which she used to spar with the horses' canine teeth.

As she fought, she looked less like the pretty, blonde-haired, calm teacher I grew up being mentored by. She looked more radiant, with her orange eyes glowing increasingly like a flame. And as angry as she was, it looked comfortable like a Christmas fire.

I couldn't bear staying awake, and I yielded off into the depths of knockout.

I only slept for a while, before being woken.

However, in my dream, bold eyes gazed into my thought process, and without blinking said _You will go through a lot Ferdinand Marcos, but never fear me._

I woke up with a black eye, and Mrs. Docilia holding the tooth brush and some square things that looked like honeycombs.

"Fred, you listen to me." She sounded so serious and angry "The cops are coming to get me because I killed the Leucrota but be not afraid. When a rainbow lands on your hair, stand perfectly still and hold your breath. After, you'll find yourself in a place. Then, ask the nearest person for Chiron, and when you see him, you'll understand everything."

I tried to talk, but my gut and tongue wouldn't let me. She handed me the honeycombs and the toothbrush-slash-butterfly knife.

I finally had the manpower to speak, as the rainbow she spoke of started trickling lightly on my head, trying to form.

"Ma'am…wh-who are you?" I asked, as the rainbow started forming more boldly.

"You'll understand eventually, but I am Hestia…goddess of the hearth and home. I am proud to have met you, the last time I met someone as respectful and humble as you, it was way back."

She touched by lips with her index finger, and I pursed them and tried to shut up.

The rainbow now took over my body, and I felt teleported to another dimension.

So many questions.


	2. I Interrupt An Angsty Kid's Super Bowl

**~I Interrupt the Super Bowl~**

I poised up from the ground; as much as I knew that I'd been here only for a split second it felt like I woke up from a dream.

For a disturbing whole minute, I couldn't remember anything. I just stood up, watching the ubiquitous sky, not really thinking.

I finally erected my thoughts. I'm Fred Marcos and I almost got killed by a hyena-horse.

I anon remembered the toothbrush and honeycombs in my hand and set off with a thought in my head that I didn't know where to look for.

_Chiron, Chiron, Chiron _I kept repeating to myself.

The thing was, as many times as I tried, it was pretty easy to get utterly adrift in the place.

I couldn't tell whether I'd just escaped the barriers or gone in circles.

Every place had the same bromidic pattern of rocks and trees and rocks and trees, and sure the noon sun looked pretty cool with the scenery, but I had no time to worry about that I just went rocks and trees and rocks and trees.

Until one tree had a distinguishing feature, a huge silk, crimson flag hung above it like there was a Communist rally earlier.

It flowed in the wind, and I wondered what it signified, there was no hammer-and-sickle, or any Union Jack, in fact, it had something like one of those Ancient Greek alphabet things.

Just like earlier with the Leucrota I could read it, it said "Camp Half-Blood property, if found, return outside of Strawberry Fields in Long Island, New York"

I bit my tongue and released it after a few seconds

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Not that…I mean that in…like a bad way…or anything." I chided, feeling insecure like I always do. The thing was, there was no one around to hear me anyway…at least for the time being.

Now, the thing with AD/HD is you have the tendency to touch something that you probably shouldn't because it looks interesting.

Case of point is now.

Yeah, before I touched it, I felt a tingle going through my wrist. Like, a needle was invading my nervous system. Then, it started feeling solidified, and my hand felt subzero and numb. Ice.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you on the Blue Team? What the hell man?" a young man scowled. He was about in his late teens with some scruff dangling from his jaw area.

His hair was long and frisky, and it parted it the middle of his elongated nose. There was a slash of blue/gray-ish color streaked along his hair. Like the color on commercials of Nike Air or Coors Beer.

He was wearing a jacket worn in places like Siberia, and his face was pale like he felt stuck in the Himalaya or Caucasus, which was pretty awkward 'cause it was in the peak of July.

Over his torn-up jeans and Russian coat, he had Spartan armor around, and he held his helmet from his gloved hand on the side of his waist.

"I'll say it once more." he warned as he brought out a huge, golden sword "Who in the name of Zeus are you, where did you come from and what are you doing? "

I stammered, his look was intimidating, and my insecurity level flourished all over my wimpy body.

"Uh-um…I'm Fred Marcos, I was teleported here by a rainbow, and by my class adviser. I got attacked by something on a field trip."

"You're telling me you randomly came up and almost made my team lose for Capture the Flag?"

The criss-crossed blade of his aimed for my grisly neck, it started choking, and with every swallow I could feel the point of the sword.

"What was it?!" he raged

"It was a hyena-horse!"

"Leucrota" he chided, lowering his sword and felt calm yet scared. I was just surprised he actually knew the thing.

"I-I just saw the banner and it was cool so I was about to touch it, I have ADHD, it's really like that. And I read the Greek lettering too which is really surprising cause I have dyslexia as well."

He sighed a sigh of relief and hate combined. His chilly eyes looked sharply for an epic spitsecond.

I didn't know what to do because he started grasping his sword hard again like he was gonna raise the hilt and bring it out again.

I flipped the toothbrush and revealed my balisong, which this time had only one blade.

"Oh, you're threatening me huh? Fine!!!" he shouted, really raising his sword, curling it around his fingers and right as he was about to strike, another guy in Greek armor stopped him.

This new man looked very old. He had a mountainous beard and his eyes looked strained. His voice was raspy and frail. The thing that really surprised me was his hide. It was a horse's and he clopped it freely.

I would've freaked out at least a little, but after what just happened with this random guy threatening me, my teacher running at an animal with a toothbrush/knife and actually being here, this was pretty average.

The teenager dropped his sword, huffing as if he regretted not killing me sooner.

The old man turned his human-part-of-the-torso towards me extending his hand.

"My dear boy, I am Chiron, trainer of heroes, and yes, by your look I would like to calm you down by proclaiming that, yes, I am a centaur."

I shook his hand with my earlier-frozen one, I guess the teenager telepathically melted it.

_Wait_, I thought to myself, _I was supposed to look for him right?_

I decided to tell him the whole story, and I waited for a dramatic and thinking-I'm-crazy-even-though-I-probably-really-am-but-is-just-in-denial reply.

"Hmm…" he concentrated "Interesting."

Now, another new character came running.

She took off her Greek helmet and told the teenager

"Kevin! We won the game! Tim whacked the Stolls real good and…" she stopped, looking at me with a nervous face set.

"Jeez! Who are you?" I barked, angry because of the whole thing being hard to process. I then realized I made a really bad mistake.

This girl's pretty, green eyes looked really kind and caring. She had swirling blonde hair with a hair clip on the right area that was shaped into a flower.

Under the armor, I could she her clothing, having trees, rainbows and flowers on it.

Her pants, were like those in the 70's, tie-dye looking.

I couldn't help myself, my aloofness sent a bounty of saliva dripping.

"Well…that's pretty rude." She alleged "Shouting, then gazing at me. Anyway, to answer your question, I'm Chloe Seychelles, daughter of Demeter."

"Demeter?" I questioned "Like the Greek goddess?"

"You didn't know that yet?" she remarked, like setting the score.

"Yes Mr. Marcos." Chiron, the old centaur guy said

"They're all real. All the stories you heard. Why do you think I have a horse ass? Why do you think you met Lady Hestia? Why do you think you can read the Greek lettering? Why do you think the hyena-horse…"

I stopped him right there, "Okay, I get it…but.."  
"The point is." He interrupted back "The Gods are real, and they have human children, and you are probably one of them."

You gotta be shitting me.

**Author's Note: **The "Super Bowl" he interrupted refers to the Capture the Flag


	3. My Dad's Many Transplants

**Fred Marcos & the Dodekatheon**

**CHAPTER THREE: My Dad's Many Transplants**

**DISCLAIMER: **Due to Nico di Angelo being in this chapter, I'd like to reinforce that I own nothing other than the OCs I created.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This chapter is pretty lame actually, nothing I'm really proud of so…don't expect much.

Also, I know Apollo is the most common god to have half-bloods in but bear with me, Knocklong Strathclyde is awesome.

**OTHER-EXTRA NOTE: **Aw crap, somebody ELSE finished a Prometheus half-blood story before me….screw my perfectionist obsession.

I don't remember sleeping but here I was, inside a subconscious alcove of darkness. For a moment, the pure crepuscule pierced inside of me like an uneasy jitter of uncomfortable clasp.

Right as I thought I had gotten used to the darkness, a blazing assault of orange light scorched my eyes and as it ameliorated, the face of a man blazoned.

On appearance, it had tiny scratches with few stitches stretching from the left brow going all over the face, like an animal attacked it.

"Hello, Fred, my son." The face discoursed. At this point, I was completely struck aghast. This man was my father? Alright, with me being gullible, I was struck that it was true…but there were so many questions if this dude was really my dad.

Out of paranoia I augered at him

"You can't be my father! I've never even met you!"

"Oh." The face argued "But, I am. I know everything about you. You are Ferdinand Marcos, the most powerful half-blood the world has ever come to know. I don't say that to flatter you, it's my fault that you were born."

That made me so disconsolate inside. I'm just a defect of birth and waste of life. A mistake.

Apparently this face could read my mind. He spoke after that miserable thought came in my head.

"Don't let that put you down. Patterns repeat themselves in history, you will be great. Most heroes who were have been mistakes. Hercules, Achilles, Percy Jackson…they were all mistakes of conception. I just wish to enlighten you with this."

Alright, I whispered to myself, _I'm supposed to be enlightened by an insult? _Who is this guy in reality? Sure, I do kind of believe he's my real dad, but what's his identity? I needed to know.

Again, this guy read my emotions like a preschool book and responded

"If you want to know who I am, wait for it later…it is your thirteenth birthday today, you will be claimed by me. It is dangerous to you, you'll be exiled and hated by many. It is dangerous to me, I may even be tied to my old burden by the ever-merciful Zeus; I'm already in trouble after supporting the losing side in the last war."

What war? What old burden? I'm gonna be hated? I needed answers, and right now.

"Fred." The face spoke again in the silky voice "I have little time, I leave you with this last message: do not abandon your virtues, do what is right, whether it goes against the Olympians or not."

I did not process anything, as I had to ask once more, I woke up.

There was a young man looking over me. He looked about 20 yet, with his pale skin he looked much older, like pre-World War 2 old. He had scruffy black hair, and wore flat black all over, with skulls monogrammed.

"Hey" he manifested "Are you alright kid?"

"Um…yeah." I replied, with my voice sounding more like it was a question. "Who are…"

"Nico di Angelo" he commented quickly "Son of Hades"

I grabbed his hand firmly, and even if I got up, the sprain planted on my back did its work brilliantly.

"You fainted while Chiron was revealing the Greek gods are real, he called me to bring you to the Big House and watch over you for the night." He spieled with the tone of his voice sounding as if it was disappointing.

Before I could say anything, he asserted clearly

"Don't let that make you feel like I'll be your friend all the time. Oh, and what were you dreaming about? You seemed pretty scared in your subconscious state."

I chronicled everything, he responded "I have some theories about who your father is…but we have to get to Chiron, he went to the Stadium to do some morning exercises."

We hastily ran out of the house to find Chiron and finally get some answers…all that I needed.

Through the time we absconded, the trees turned orange and wilted, leaving traces of intuition that something bad will happen.

Nico seemed like he wasn't paying any attention, and soon enough he crashed in the vicinity of this guy dressed in Scottish clothing. He had a simple long-sleeved, buttoned shirt constricted under the argyle sweater vest he sported. Under which, was a kilt and it had 3 bandoliers for a belt, with the shot guns in his external pockets.

"Knocklong, have you seen Chiron?" Nico catechized.

"Why?" the Scottish kid spoke, and they had a conversation in whispers.

When that act of secrecy was done, Nico told me to stay by the bay and wait with the Scottish kid while he gets Chiron.

Before he eloped, he introduced me to the guy "Fred Marcos, meet 'Onion' Knocklong Strathclyde."  
"Pleasure." Knocklong added.

As Nico dramatically ran off to get Chiron, Knocklong and I declined on a curb, and before he started talking I saw the look in his blacked-out eyes like people picked on him everyday…I felt like I saw myself, I knew I'd like this guy.

"Knocklong Strathclyde once more." He called out "Son of Apollo, god of music, poetry, light, and medicine."

"Cool." I remarked "That must make you pretty popular."

I was worried he'd agree, then I'd be left out, but he honestly gave the response I moderately expected.

"Nah." He nixed "There are tons of Apollo kids, they all have better hair, all know the music everybody likes. They all know cures for common diseases instead of delving into complicated ones. They all do chariot racing best…you get the idea. It sucks to know I'm better than them."

That struck me a lot, I was always bullied at school because I had no one like me. This guy's bullied because the people who he can lean on, aren't there for him.

"Oh." I lamented "So…what can you do that you think is better than them?"

"Um…I can do Billy Joel perfectly." He laughed.

This kind of pissed me off "Hey!" I scowled "Nobody can perfect Billy Joel"

He contested that claim so I suggested he sing, and before he was about to incept _The Longest Time, _Nico came back running with Chiron.

"I say my boy." Chiron huffed "It's not like he was already being claimed, I mean…"

Chiron suddenly refrained with a flurry of anxiety surrounding him.

Nico wondered what was going, and as he looked at me, he too had a consternation of foreboding.

Knocklong did the same and he muttered "No."

Chiron transitioned his fright into anger and hate.

I looked above myself, and floating was a green fire shroud surrounding the same symbol that was printed on the Leucrota.

Two axes and fire the symbol of that Greek titan I shredded to recall.

_P.,.P… _my brain ached as it tried to remember that requiem of a name.

Chiron beamed at me with intensity

"Ferdinand Marcos, I don't know what to do with you….it was just like in my dreams."

"Your dreams?" I questioned

"We should've destroyed them all aside from good-ole Daddy Kronos….now that bloody titan spawned THIS FREAK OF NATURE!!!!" he vociferated. From Greek stories, Chiron didn't seem this OOC

"What the hell did you call me!!??" I bawled.

Camp Half-Blood, the place Mrs. Docilia…I mean, Hestia told me I could be safe, I felt would come to resent me.

"I can call you many things Ferdinand Marcos, but I'll give it to you straight. You are the first child of a titan since Zeus' time."

Nico started to add in some comments

"Titan of forethought and crafty counsel." 

Chiron said one last word, the last word before I was completely abandoned by Camp-Half Blood

"Prometheus."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I recognize the other story with a Prometheus half-blood, but that will not be mentioned in the story. Neither any other story that I am not aware of involving demititans.

Plus, Chiron is INTENTIONALLY OOC.


End file.
